Raven
by ImJustThatAnimeFan
Summary: Well this is a remake of 'How he got the name Raven' . My friend has forced me to write it again but i dont want to take the old one down. One-Shot


**ATTENTION THIS CONTAINS A LIL BIT OF A SPOILER! So I suggest you read the manga . My friend who helped me out on the ending said this story was crap, she said it ended to fast...So I am being forced to write a longer one that revolves around both my plot and the anime and has some type of twist =.= So once again I will say this, This Fanfic was made purely for me and your entertainment . Don't hate this story if you see flaws and be like " oh that never happened , this makes this story crap , I'm not going to read it and leave a really stank review " because I just don't like them . This story was made to revolve around my plot so half of the stuff I write will be different from what happened in the show / manga so deal with it, be entertained or just don't read it. Thank you. Hope you like this Janet =.= ****you piece of crap **** :D**

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : **

A young boy sat on the floor, curled into a ball, sobs escaping his lips. This young boys name was Gilbert. He'd just recently awoken from his coma after being fatally injured by his best friend and master accidently. He'd simply had been protecting the man his master was about to strike and had gotten caught in the crossfire. His master had also disappeared into the abyss that day, that of course was what he had been told when he woke up early this morning. So after his masters uncle, Oscar had left the room to go comfort Ada, his masters younger sister, he had found comfort in the corner of his bedroom.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : **

Gilbert's eyes snapped open after hearing the faint knocks on his door, he glanced at the window, and it was dark, probably around eight. He'd fallen asleep and hadn't noticed at all. He stood up, stumbling to the door, slouching over as he went. His hand gripped onto the door knob, faltering and fell back to his side, he stared at the knob intently, as if studying it before he was hit in the head with the door. He stumbled back with a cry as he fell onto his butt making a 'thump' noise as he did. The girl in a two size too big maid outfit stood blinking as the tray tumbled from the hand she was holding it in. Gilbert took in the girls crying face, as if she had done something terribly wrong but then his right eye got blurry and he went to touch it. She had cut his forehead when she pushed open the door harder than she meant to with the one hand since her other hand was holding to not so light tray and blood was now gushing from the cut. Gilbert shot up and began to freak; waving his hands around, splattering blood across the girls face, causing her to shriek and they soon heard feet storming towards them. They both looked up at Ms. Kate who looked as if she had just woken up. The girl looked up at Ms. Kate as she gripped onto her skirt and cried. Ms. Kate looked at Gilbert as if the girl had just cried 'rape' before escorting the girl down the hall and into her room. Ms. Kate came back and crouched in front Gilbert, examining his forehead before taking him to bandage it up. While in the bathroom gathering the bloody cotton, she explained to him the girl's story. Well first off the girls name was Alexandria but she was called Alex regularly, they'd found her half naked and bruised on one of their trips to the store while Gilbert was out cold. They took her in, just as they took him in and helped her recover from whatever had happened to her on the streets. She'd been sent by Oscar to bring Gilbert something to eat.

"She'd been knocking for a while, I had went to bed when she had started, she had been determined to give you some food. " Ms. Kate said as she threw the bloody bandages and other bloody things away.

She bid Gilbert a goodnight before heading back to her own room to sleep. Gilbert had stepped over to his window and opened the curtains, staring out at the moon. He hadn't meant to scare the girl more than she was already. He sighed lightly as he turned from his window, towards his bed but stopped, his hair standing on end as he felt as though someone was staring at him. He spun around and stared out the window. He felt as though he was staring into the moon but it was too shiny. He scanned to rest of the person in the window. Small, short white hair, grey eyes…or eye, white puffy night gown, tear stained face. His hand went up to his forehead as he stared at the little girl standing on the ledge.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Gilbert choked out as she pointed to the lock on the window.

Gilbert cautiously opened the latch and the girl pushed it open, jumping off the ledge and into his room. She tilted her head and smiled as she raised a hand to wave. Gilbert just stared at her, the face of a confused person on his. She took a step forward and he took one back. He glanced down at the shorter girl; he had barely heard the words that fell from her lips.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry." She said softly staring up at him intently.

Gilbert raised a hand to scratch his cheek shyly, "Oi! It's fine!" He said quickly as the tears started to fall from her face again.

The girl let out a few sniffles as she stared up at the older boy, her bangs covering one eye, her right eye. He reached out to move them and she recoiled falling back onto her butt and her bangs flopped up, the eye of the misfortune flashing red as the white bangs descended onto her face again. They were quiet as the tension built and they stared at each other.

Gilbert extended his hand to help her up from the ground, " Y-you shouldn't hide it, i-it's rather pretty." He said shyly.

Alexandria looked up at him a weary look on her face as she reached up to take his hand, a faint blush crawling up to her cheeks. She smiled anyway though.

"Sorry about your head mister." She said softly

"Its fine, my name is Gilbert…." He said pulling her up.

"My name is Alexandria." She replied, dusting off her gown.

"Nice to meet you"

"You to"

They were quiet for a moment before the girl stood on her tip toes to kiss his bandaged forehead. Gilbert blushed darkly as he sort of swayed and fell on his side the last thing he heard was her calling his name.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : **

Gilbert awoke a week later having hit his head on something on the floor. He felt something warm lying over his body but as he looked down to move what he thought was a blanket, he blinked as he looked at Alexandria who was hanging half on him and half off the bed, lying across his waist. He blushed darkly as he attempted to move without stirring her but failed as she opened her eyes. He stared at the red eye glistening in the morning light. She'd moved her bangs to the side. She set up, hands in her lap, a wide smile on her face. Gilbert looked at her, he was stiff as a board as he looked at her, a semi-horrified look on his face. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Raven~ Relax, take it easy!"

"Raven…?"

"Uh huh! The Raven will be your new name!" she said brightly, red eye flashing.

"I…I don't understand…"

The girl looked confused and pouted, " How could you not understand," she placed her hand on his chest, ",the chain Raven is burning deep within you, Abyss told me so!" she said happily as she fingered the cloth over his heart before jumping from the bed.

Gilbert didn't have enough time to ask her what she meant as she dashed out the door. His eyes drooped and he slipped back into his slumber not stirring after the vase crashed and an awful squishy noise sounded.

**: : : : : : : : : : : : : **

Gilbert stood racking in sobs as the coffin was lowered into the ground. She was dead. Killed by some low life chain that slipped into the mansion. No one knew why, but he knew. He wasn't supposed to know about Raven, know who it was, all he knew is it was a chain and he was supposed to have it. He stared as the dirt engulfed the coffin until it was a mound of dark dirt. He'd get that chain, if it was the last thing he'd do.

That same day, Gilbert left and met Xexres Break who told him of the powerful Chain, Raven who could help him save his master, Oz. Gilbert then knew, this was Alexandria's way of saying, Goodbye.


End file.
